I Gave Hope
by Professor River Song
Summary: Meat Esteliel. A young girl sent into the past of Middle-Earth. There's one thing. She's the daughter of Arwen and Aragorn. Stuck in the past with the knowledge of the future, she must find a way through the War with out exposing herself or the fate of th
1. Falling on Gandalf

"The 22nd day of September in the year 1400, by Shire-reckoning. Bag End, Bagshot Row, Hobbiton, Westfarthing, the Shire, Middle-earth. The Third Age of this world…

**THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING**

"_There and Back Again. A Hobbit's Tale, by Bilbo Baggins. Now . . . where to begin? Ah, yes.  
_

_Concerning Hobbits: Hobbits have been living and farming in the four Farthings of the Shire for many hundreds of years. Quite content to ignore and be ignored by the world of the Big Folk - Middle-earth being, after all, full of strange creatures beyond count. Hobbits must seem of little importance, being neither renowned as great warriors, nor counted among the very wise._

In fact, it has been remarked by some that the Hobbits' only real passion is for food. A rather unfair observation, as we have also developed a keen interest in the brewing of ales, and the smoking of pipe-weed. But where our hearts truly lie is in peace and quiet, and good tilled earth. For all Hobbits share a love of things that grow. And yes, no doubt, to others our ways seem quaint. But today, of all days, it is brought home to me, it is no bad thing to celebrate a simple life…"

Bilbo was suddenly interrupted by a knocking on the door, echoing thou out the house. Rifled, Bilbo turned from the large book filled with his spindly writing and shouted off handedly in to the empty rooms.

"Frodo! The door!" In stead, the knocks became louder and more insistent. Bilbo gave a soft snort and grumbled to himself. "Sticklebacks! Where is that boy? Frodo!"

Somewhere in the Woods of the Shire…

A young hobbit sat beneath a tree in the woods, silently reading a reading a book, unaware of anything going on around him… Well, that is until he heard me.

I assume I should introduce myself first, before I continue with my own "There and Back Again" story shall I?

My name is Esteliel, but please don't call me that. Just about everyone I know calls me Aria, and that's what I've gotten used to. And well, that's what I like. Esteliel is quite a mouthful but my mom named me that, so I keep it.

That is until one day I was in the park reading, once again, my giant novel of the entire "Lord of the Rings" (all three books in one book if you follow me) and decided to take a walk in the nearby woods just out side of Gondor. To get away from my brother and sisters. You see, I'm the oldest daughter and second child of King Elessar and Queen Arwen Undomiel of Gondor and its realms. And it can be very annoying at times. I take after my mother and grandmother in looks (the blond hair and elven blue eyes) but my dad in adventure and tracking. I love it and wish I could be a Ranger, but they are few and thin now that the War is over. And the blond hair doesn't help. My mother is always going on how if not for the round ears and stubbornness, I could pass for a perfect elven princess.

Woopie. I love looking pretty, but what is the point when there are no elves left? No one will know I look like one, because they're all gone. You have nothing to compare against! But I still keep it up, I'm the human daughter of the last royal Eldar (and the only Eldar I've ever seen). I might be the last one (at least in looks) left on this side of the Ocean... Still I'd rather have black hair and look like my father and be a Ranger.

A girl can dream right?

Anyway, back to me walking and reading...

A soft voice was singing, and I imaged it was Gandalf singing his traveling song from the stories past, while I was walking with my nose in the book, trying not to trip over branches and logs (paths are for sissies) and next thing I know I heard a young male voice shout out to me. My head shot up from the book, but not soon enough.

I went tumbling over the side of a cut hill, in to a road and the dirt. "Ack!" I gasped and rolled over, pushing my self up, my book forgotten next to me. I was face to face with the knees of a horse. My eyes almost popped out of my head and I scrambled to the side trying to get out of the way.

Don't get me wrong, I love horses… but that doesn't mean I want one walking all over me!

But it didn't work out too well, being that I was wearing a long black and gray skirt and my feet got caught on the hem and I went sprawling on to my back. It was then I realized that horse wasn't moving. I felt like a fool. I was Pippin worthy in fact!

Suddenly a wizened hand appeared in my view. I grasped it and I was pulled up back to were I belonged. On my feet. I wish I was graceful like an elf, but it only happens when I'm paying attention... which isn't often.

"Thank you so much good sir." I smiled up at the man who just saved me from what I'm sure would have been a quite painful and horrid death… cough and froze.

It was old man wearing old gray robes and a pointy hat. A pointy hat... like the wizards of the old tales!

"Well, you're no Hobbit. You seem to be a young elfling, that has forgotten her grace." The old man smiled and his eyes twinkled. I then realized I was still holding on to his hand and hastily took it back.

"I'm sorry, forgive me! I didn't mean to run in to you, sir!" I blabbered twisting my hands in to my skirt then smoothing it out again nervously. I always imaged meeting a wizard and I fancied my self a smooth talker and would never stumbled on or act like one of those horrid fan girls! No sir! … Now the blabber that was coming forth of my mouth, I could not account my self to that! I tried a bow, because even though I was the princess of Gondor, wizards are higher of course!

"There is nothing to forgive my dear…?" His eyes were still twinkling as he questioned for my name.

"Oh! I'm Aria! I mean, good sir, my name is Lady Esteliel, but you may call me Aria if you want... If it pleases you to say… er… its just a nickname and its shorter so its not so long as Esteliel. That or Mara. Its short for Nightmare, My brother thought it was terribly cleaver when he thought it up when I was young. Well younger, I'm not that old I'm only 18..." I suddenly realized I was talking. And talking. I cringed and hung my head. "sorry… My name's Esteliel."

The man started to chuckle and another voice started laughing too. And a young boy jumped down from the ledge and walked up to man.

"Well hello there Esteliel! I'm Frodo Baggins." I spun and stared at the "boy". Frodo Baggins? The great Ring Barrier. The Hobbit? This had to be a dream, I must have fallen asleep, but I didn't remember going to laying down, or even sitting. But here was a quite short hobbit right it front of me. No tricks, no fill ins. It was Frodo. There was no other explanation for it.

I paused, waiting for the tell-tell fainting. It should happen anytime now… Anytime…?

I guess not. I shook the cobwebs from my head and stuck out my hand. Well, I'm here, might as well not look the fool. I needed to find out, but right now I just needed to get away. "Hello there Mr. Frodo! I'm very pleased to meet you." I put my best good nature smile on for him. Be nice, make small talk, then GET OUT OF THERE.

Frodo shook my hand then looked up at the old man. "You're late!"

The man did not look at the young hobbit at first, still looking at me, and then turned slowly and with an emphatic expression on his face that began to twitch he stated what I already knew was coming… "A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early. He arrives _precisely_ when he means to."

Frodo looked puzzled and a little shocked. Then suddenly both he and the old man slowly began to grin and cracked up into laughter. Frodo leaped over and hugged him.

"It's wonderful to see you Gandalf!"

After Gandalf then turned to me, his smile spread to me and he patted my shoulder. "Well my young Esteliel-" He winked. "Its is quite a pleasure to meet another on my travels. I am Gandalf the Grey."

My jaw dropped. Gandalf. Mithrandir. The Wizard of the Great Company. He was over the Ocean right?! "You're... Mithrandir? T-the wizard?!"

"Ah! Yes! So the young lady has heard of me. All good I hope…" His eyes crinkled in silent laughter.

"O-of course! You're tales spread readily thought out G-gondor." I said in awe.

Gandalf leaned back and looked at me closely. Woops, I shouldn't have said Gondor... My smile froze on my face and I worked to keep it up, fingering my wavy blond hair...

"You are quite far from the Realm of Gondor. What brings a young elfling to the Shire, home of hobbits?"

Oh. I didn't think of that. My mind worked over time and a single word leapt to my lips. "Bree." I nodded again and my smiled fell in a practiced form. "I am the daughter of man and the last of my family…" I looked away from his piercing gaze. I gulped. "…passed away." I was hard thinking that my dear mother and father was dead, but I knew for a fact that Frodo and Gandalf were both in the Undying Lands. And only moments ago I was in Gondor, not the land of hobbits. There could be only one solution, and that was some magic was playing a part and I was in the past...

Gandalf, sensing my sadness, weather it be act or real, but a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry about your family my dear."

I nodded and hurried to finish. "Well, I had to leave. I needed to get away from it all… so I traveled. Traveled as far as I could to the next town or city of man, until I came to Bree. I stayed there for a time then moved on to the Shire. I wanted to met the hobbits and, "I nodded to Frodo who stood by Gandalf listening silently with his book in his hand. "I wanted to met the famous Bilbo Baggins who went to the Lonely Mountains which I heard of in Bree… So I came here." I sighed in relief. Thank god for improv and knowing my history eh?

It seem to pass Gandalf's thoughts and he patted my shoulder once again. "The famous Bilbo eh? I'm sure he would love to hear it."

Frodo took this time to speak up. "Well… Bilbo is my uncle and it's his birthday soon, if you like, m'lady, to come met him… I'm sure it would be fine." He looked up at Gandalf as if to ask 'Yes? That is ok right?'. Gandalf smiled and turned to me, "Ah, the tales we shall hear! Bilbo will have many questions to ask of you I am sure of it."

Frodo turned and laughed at Gandalf once again and then to me. "Will you?"

I smiled,my father was right, Frodo was really a sweet young gentleman, I would have to talk to Gandalf alone later I guess... "I would be honoured too Mr. Frodo! Gandalf." I nodded. "Thank you so much!"

Gandalf laughed his eyes once again twinkling. "Come along then my dear hobbit, and my dear lady… of man... We have to get there first."

We climbed in, Frodo in between us with me on the edge. Suddenly Gandalf stooped down and came up with my book.

"Oh! My book!" A shiver ran down my spine, hoping he would no open it. It was just the plain black hard cover, no title on the out side, thank the Kings! He turned it over in his hands looking at it but handed it over to me. I clutched it to my chest protectively. I would sleep with it from now on. Take it with me everywhere. Never let it out of my site.

Gandalf paused, studying me. I avoided his eyes and looked over across the landscape instead. We started moving then, slowly making our way up to the Shire and to Bag End. Inside my mind, I was screaming. Panicked. This really could not be happening to me, ME of all people. I was the daughter of the Lady Arwen and the King Elessar. The Ring had been destroyed and there was peace... and now its all happening again, with me in the middle! Just my luck.

After a time Gandalf spoke to Frodo, I acted like I was sleeping, leaning against the side of the cart and listened… "So, how is the old rascal? I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence."

Frodo: "You know Bilbo. He's got the whole place in an uproar"

Gandalf, chuckling: "Well, that should please him."

Frodo: "Half the Shire's been invited. And the rest of them are turning up anyway."

They both laughed. I peeped my eyes as the cart made its way past the fields of bright crops, over the bridge by an old mill, and past the market square.

_"And so, life in the Shire goes on, very much as it has this past Age . . . full of its own comings and goings, with change coming slowly, if it comes at all.  
For things are made to endure in the Shire, passing from one generation to the next. There's always been a Baggins, living here under the Hill . . .in Bag End. And there always will be."_

We neared Bag End and Frodo turned serious, turning to Gandalf. "To tell you the truth, Bilbo's been a bit odd lately. I mean, more than usual." I knew Gandalf would make no reply. He knew about the Ring, and how it was affecting the old hobbit. My idea was right, I was in the past...

Frodo continued unfazed, "He's taken to locking himself in his study. He spends hours and hours poring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking… He's up to something." Frodo glanced over at me apparently "asleep" and then back at Gandalf, but the wizard was non-committal and just stared deliberately at the scenery.

Frodo's voice twitched in amusement, "All right then keep your secrets." Gandalf snorted. "But I know you have something to do with it."

Gandalf's voice finally spoke in amusement. "Good gracious me!"

"Before you came along we Bagginses were very well thought of."

"Indeed?"

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door."

I made a strangled choking noise, trying to suppress a laugh. And I felt Frodo shift next to me. But when I didn't give another voice, he continued to Gandalf. "Whatever you did, you've been officially labelled a disturber of the peace."

Gandalf sounded entertained, "Oh really?" As the cart drove past, Hobbit children were drawn to the sight of the old wizard and his mysterious packages. They ran behind the cart, shouting. I took this time to "wake up".

"Gandalf! Gandalf! Fireworks? Gandalf?"

Gandalf pretended to ignore the children. But gave a silent wink to me and Frodo. They came to a halt as the cart kept on going away from them. I turned around and looked at the faces of disappointment of of the hobbit children. They were smaller then I would have thought!

But suddenly fireworks went off from the cart. And the hobbit children all cheered and clapped, earning a laugh from Gandalf and both me and Frodo turned and smiled at each other. He really was nice… Frodo then turned back to Gandalf.

"Gandalf, I'm glad you're back."

Gandalf smiled and watched as Frodo jumped off the cart. "So am I, dear boy! . . . So am I." Frodo shouted he would see us later and I turned and looked at Gandalf, unknowing what to do. He smiled at me and nodded to Bag End. "Lets go take a visit to my dear old friend, Bilbo shall we?"

I smiled back and nodded. What ever it turned out, I hoped it turned out for the better. God I hope no one recognized me... Its times like these I wish I wasn't a mortal who looked like an immortal.


	2. Eldarion

Ok everyone, I have a question to ask:

Do you like how this is going? (note aside, her not freaking out, that happens (maybe) next chapters when it hits her)

I have been thinking this over and I want to focus on Aragorn and Arwen more then Frodo and that back story, so I thought of having her wake up in Elronds House and starting there, when Frodo and company arrives for the Council...

Yes? No?

Do you want Eldarion in the story? The sword reforged, yet hidden?

Please review soon! I would like to get at least 5 reviews stating their ideas and wants and then I'll post either the next chapter or the new first chapter (within the next 4 days).

Thank you for your input!

Aire


End file.
